


Wings

by plethodon_cinereus



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Coming of Age, Discrimination, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Genderqueer, Nonbinary, Nonbinary Character, Nymphs & Dryads, Other, Pride 2020, Transgender, Wings, transgender discrimination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plethodon_cinereus/pseuds/plethodon_cinereus
Summary: [There are two types of winged nymphs: cloud dwellers, who typically have dark gray or black wings, and tree dwellers, who typically have light gray or white]This follows a conversation between a young winged nymph and their parent. The nymph wants their wings to be darker to fit their identity but they were born with lighter wings.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Wings

_[There are two types of winged nymphs: cloud dwellers, who typically have dark gray or black wings, and tree dwellers, who typically have light gray or white]_  
These are my wings  
\---Wait until you have a place to fly. Then you can do whatever you want with your wings  
But these are my wings. And I want them dark.  
\---You will make it harder to find a place to fly  
Why?  
\---Because others will have judgements about your appearances  
What judgements? What is the judgement there?  
\---They want somebody who is middle of the road  
Why would somebody not want me because I have those wings?  
\---They think you are too rebellious, on the fringe  
The fringe? These are perfectly normal wings! If you look around at everyone else there are plenty with wings like those or darker. They are not rebellious.  
\---Just wait until you are done, then do what you want  
I am done! I am mature, independent.  
\---No, you are in the hardest part of life. Finding a place to fly.  
…  
\---Others will wonder. They don’t let you… you need to be safe.  
It is a shade of wings! How is one shade safe and another isn’t?  
\---Because you are competing against others. They will make assumptions.  
What are the assumptions they are making?  
\---They will avoid taking chances. So you play it safe, try to appear conservative.  
But these wings…They aren’t totally out there. It’s not as if I want them bright purple. I just want dark gray wings.  
\---Those are extremely dark wings  
They are not. They are lighter than my cloud dwelling brother’s  
\---You should not take chances.  
It’s only a wing shade! What is the chance I’m taking?  
\---Do you want to lose a home because of a silly wing shade?  
Yes because if someone will toss me out because of my wing shade then I do not want to be around them in the first place.  
\---Then you will get passed over every single time.  
So, someone with light wings is more likely to find a place to fly than someone with dark?  
\---It’s the whole package. The way your look, your experiences, your qualifications  
You are saying that all things being equal, everyone will take somebody with light wings?  
\---I didn’t say that. But if you have ugly wings, you will never find a place  
That’s discrimination in the purest form  
\---It is not. Besides, you should do everything possible to find a place  
You are saying that I should not do what I want with my life, hide myself and my wings, so that I can find a place to fly?  
\---Until you find a place, yes. Keep lighter wings until you find it, then if you want dark ones go ahead and get them.  
I will not hide myself  
\---Then you will never find a place. Not with those radical looking wings, they are extreme.  
No they are not  
\---They are for a tree dweller!  
**What if I’m not a tree dweller?**

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thinly veiled metaphor where wing shade=hair length and "a place to stay"= a job. It's actually the start to my coming out as nonbinary conversation I had with my parents, with most of it taken word-for-word. I'm still trying to process my parents' reaction to me coming out and really liked this symbolism. Anyways screw workplace discrimination against trans people.


End file.
